masseffectttgfandomcom-20200215-history
Table Top Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to the yet unofficial Mass Effect tabletop RPG! This wiki is dedicated to creating a tabletop version of the mass effect world. Ownership of the Mass Effect world is held by bioware, but this is a concept created for the fans, by the fans. Additions are limited; however, if you wish to contribute feel free to email me at OkonPersonal@gmail.com. Ideas will be considered, and then responded to there. Thank you. Feel free to also send me comments and support. Trolls will be blocked. A quick welcome from the initial author... You are most likely here because you are just like me. You've played the games, read the books, looked at the comics, drooled at the artwork, and yet you still couldnt get enough. I don't blame you. No, to be more accurate, I don't blame US. The work that has been put into the game can only take you so far. They could put thousands of worlds for the players to explore but yet that wouldn't quench your thirst for the epic universe that is Mass Effect. So, here you stand, at the threshold to unlimited possibility, unrestrained potential, and down-right epicness that can only come from a tabletop RPG. Hopefully, within these pages you will find the key to creating your own Mass Effect trials and tribulations. Your own adventures into the dark space where the reapers lie. And, possibly, some other creatures of your design that could possibly make even the reapers cower. I welcome you. I welcome you and say.. "welcome aboard". How to use this Wiki Each of the pages within this wiki will follow the same format. This is so that there is as little confusion as possible when readers come to access the information held within it. Almost page will follow these guidelines: Quick Info: This is located at the very top of the page flanked on the side by an image slot. There is no header for this section since it rarely contains any information that is used in game. This is simply so that people can, at a glance, get a quick rundown as to what the page will contain without having to feel the need to scroll down to look at every paragraph. Content: This is where things begin to vary from page to page. This section will hold the most information and will likely come with a large assortment of topics inside. These topics (excluding the word 'Content') will all be marked by a header (ie: the "How to use this Wiki" above). We will try to manage the flux of information by marking key words and tables appropriately as well as hotlinking to tables that might be located further within. If possible, we would like to color code each of the links, but until the group gets a better handle on how this wiki works, that will be in the making. Quick Links & Referances: This section will hold quick links to pages that are related to the content found above. These can be links held within or without the wiki as a whole; however, they will always be hand-picked links to information that could prove fruitful for players and/or game masters. "Handlers" The only pages that do not fall under the catogories found above, are pages which are tagged as "Handlers". These are simply headings that require a full page to maintain. For instance there will be a handler for the "Characters" Section. Which will hold separate links to its own pages. Think of these as small "table of contents" pages so that users can quick jump to and from information stored inside while also giving a small header of information about its contents. These pages will also hold tidbits of information from thier respective authors about thier views. These sections will be marked "Author Notes" and can be jumped to directly. Latest activity Category:Browse